the predators hunt
by 1049
Summary: ( Inspired by the new movie) what if the predator had more than one nanotech suit what if it had three more and launched the other in to different worlds to keep them save but unaware that the larger predator that is assigned to hunt down the traitor send three others just like after them one of them (I tired to make and x over with the loud house big hero 6 , star wars rebels)
1. Chapter 1

In the far reaches of space a ship was flying away from an identical ship that was firing at it inside the first ship was a creature of some kind that was piloting the ship the creature was now a traitor to it's kind and was now fleeing for it life but also containing three weapons that can be used to to stop the rest of it's kind

The Creature has four of the weapons each of them are the same and it can be used against the creatures kind the creature launches three escape pods into to space but activates a transporter that send them to three different worlds and keep the fourth one with it and activates the transporter and travels to earth to escape from it's kind unaware that it sent the three weapons that would soon wind up in the possessions of three boys in different worlds that would soon bring them together to fight to protect the people they care about and also take them on adventure of a lifetime

Royal Woods Michigan

A eleven year old Lincoln loud was walking through the woods he was out and about collecting fire wood but also trying to relax before he and his family had gone camping before his vacation he was caught in the middle of a vote war between aloha beach or Dairyland he thought it was a good idea to milk and enjoy all the nice things and gifts he thought it was a good idea until it escalated his sisters got into a fight about them sabotaging each other to get his vote for where they wanted to go Lincoln had settled by suggesting going camping for the vacation

But it was his sisters who only got to enjoy because it was him that was know catering to there needs it was his way for making it up to them during there entire vacation until it was over

Lincoln found himself in the woods during night time it was his only way of finding peace and enjoying his vacation he was sitting under a tree just star gazing with a smile on his face but the smile disappeared when he saw something falling from the sky the object was coming closer and closer until it crashed near a clearing Lincoln followed the object and saw that it was a ship of some kind " whoa a space ship" the middle child of the loud house said.

Lincoln walks closer to the ship until he is right in front of it " Hello?" Lincoln asks as he get closer " Hello is there anyone ?" Lincoln asks as he gets on top of the ship and taps his fist on the haul of the ship Just then he heard what sounded like gas releasing it was long before he could see steam coming from the ship surrounding him " Ahh!" Lincoln screamed as fell of the ship and landed on the ground

the hissing sound stopped and the ship opened Lincoln watched as some sort of object was rising out from the ship he saw some kind of black slime coming off of it and falling back in to the ship once the slime had fallen back into the ship Lincoln saw that the object was some kind of iron cast or gauntlet " Whoa" Lincoln said then the object launched it self towards Lincoln.

Lincoln raised his left arm to protect his face but soon realized that the object attached it self to his " What the ?" Lincoln said then it started to do something it began to spread across his entire body " AHH ! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Lincoln yelled/ screamed he continued to scream until his entire body was covered in some kind of armor ( the predator killer Nanotech suit from the new movie )

Lincoln see's through the mask and see's everything is different " Whoa" Lincoln says as he look at his hand to see that they to are covered in this kind of armor he then see's alien writing " huh wonder what it means?" Lincoln asks him self he then realized that he was seeing things in thermal heat " whoa okay know this is cool" Lincoln said as he looked around he look at both of his hands and see's two foot long blades sticking out of his wrist but the retract and longer blades come out of his arms

" Okay that's cool but I Wonder what there for?" Lincoln ask then a howling could be heard he looks around him to see a pack of 15 wolves waling towards him " whoa okay easy the good wolves" Lincoln said as he put his hands up as he was looking at the wolves in front of him he failed to see a wolf was sneaking up be hind him and was ready pounce on him

the wolf seeing an opportunity jumps at Lincoln only to be killed by the suits shoulder cannon the wolf let out a yelp of pain before it died Lincoln turned around to see the wolf with out it's head

then the rest of the wolves attacked Lincoln uses the suits weapons to defend himself a wolf jumps at Lincoln only for him to use the arm blade to slice it's throat Lincoln us the shoulder canon and kills there wolves at the same time

" five down ten to go" Lincoln says as he looks around to see the remaining wolves surround him with there lips curled up and there fangs showing the growled One of them launches it self at Lincoln only for him so stab it through the stomach with the arm blade

another attacks Lincoln slash at leaving it with out it's head then a weird looking shuriken with many blades around " Huh hopes it's useful" Lincoln says as he throws it killing two wolves and he catches as it comes back to him " huh must be designed to come directly back to me" Lincoln said as he continues to fight the rest of the wolves after slicing them apart Lincoln looks around to see the pack of dead wolves around him

" I have to leave before some gets here they probably heard the wolves" Lincoln says as he makes a run for it in to the woods as he enters the forest he could see the glow of flash lights heading towards him " Ah man this is bad" Lincoln says as he looks around to see another pair of lights he looks around to se where he could hide

He looks up to see a branch that is a few feet above him " huh I wonder" Lincoln says to him self as he squats down a jumping position and then jumps up and to his amazement he was able to touch the branch " whoa okay it's official this suit is awesome" Lincoln said to him self as he backed him self up on the tree's bark " wonder what else this suit can do?" Lincoln asks himself as he touches the cast that formed to suit and pressed the side that activated a cloaking device in the suit

" whoa okay now this is completely awesome " Lincoln said as he looked to see some park rangers walking by him " quickly it sounded like those wolves came from this way" a park ranger said as he and a few others

Lincoln waited for the park rangers to pass by once the coast was clear Lincoln took this chance and jumped from tree branch to tree branch " whoa this thing must have given super strength or something" Lincoln said he was jumping while still cloaked

Lincoln reaches the camp sit in less then two minutes He looks around to see that everyone is asleep " Okay now time to get this off " Lincoln says as he press the same spot to deactivate the cloaking device and then taps the gauntlet again to retract the armor

Once the armor was retracted the gauntlet came off of Lincolns left arm Lincoln caught it before it hit the ground and he sneekafully goes back into his tent and puts it in his bag to make sure that none of his sisters find it and then falls asleep

In another world

Muirahara Woods outside of San Fransokyo

Hiro Hamada a 14 year old had experienced the same encounter wit the nanotech armor surrounding him he was amazed by the science. He had original gone to get some space away from school and his alter ego as a member of big hero 6 " Okay I need to take this back to my lab before any one see's it" Hiro said referring to the suit he makes his way out of the woods and towards the city in hope of studying in his lab

In another world

the unknown regions not much was known except for the fact that anyone who ventures out there never returns Ezra Bridger knows this because he to his stuck on a jungle planet is in the unknown regions after saving his friends and his people on lothal after the purgil entered hyper space Ezra could only see the light that would happen when you enter hyper space after traveling far the purgil exited out of hyper space and instructed ezra to find an escape pod before the rented hyper space again

ezra did as he was instructed and raced towards an escape pod before the Purgil re entered he landed on a jungle planet he had been there for days he had stayed with the escape pod as his only place for shelter he was out walking around until he saw something fall from the sky

Ezra was hoping that would have been a ship he figured he could use there comm system and try to contact his friends but to his disappointment it wasn't a ship it was a pod of some kind the pod opened and much like Lincoln an Hiro an iron cast of some kind attached it self to ezra and a the same nanotech suit surrounded his body " Well at least I have something to defend my self with" Ezra said as he walks back to the escape pod that he uses for shelter

Mean while

A large creature that stands at about eleven feet tall was talking to three others just like the creature. the creature spoke in it's native language but it to three standing before it ( the traitor has launched three of the four weapons to different worlds each of you will go ands search for the weapons and kill anyone that stands in your way I will hunt for the traitor ) the first creature said to the three they gave a nod and went to the different worlds where there while the other was hunting the traitor

Lincoln ezra and Hiro don't know it but those suits that they have will bring them together it stop these creatures and save there friend and people that they care about

( this is a story that I came up with after seeing the new predator movie Sunday so please try to be honest and let me know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was in his tent sleeping soundly after discovering the gauntlet/cast and fighting those wolves he was tired out he was resting nicely until he felt someone nudge him " Lincoln " he heard one of his sisters call his name " Lincoln they said his name again " Lincoln opened his eyes to se the third oldest sister Luna in his tent " Luna what is it I'm trying to sleep " Lincoln said to his sister

" I know bro but you going to have to cut that short " Luna said to her little brother " what? why?" Lincoln asked " a Park ranger told mom and dad that everyone has to leave some thing major went down last night turns out a pack of wolves killed" Luna told him

Lincoln acted like as if it was a shock to him but knew what see was talking about " whoa really wheat killed them?" Lincoln asked her already knowing the answer " don't know but they said that some of them had no heads and some where cut to pieces so you better start packing because they said that as of right know this place is dangerous to even stay one night" Luna said to Lincoln she then exited the tent to go pack her own stuff

Meanwhile

Hiro hamada was able to get to his lab at SFIT in his world he was able to get in without tripping any of the alarms " Okay know to see what exactly are you " hiro said to Gauntlet/ cast he was able to hook it up to his computer in his lab and was amazed by what he saw the alien language that covered not on just one but all of the computer screens in his lab

" Okay let see if I can crack this" Hiro said to him self he began typing on his computer trying to crack the alien language " man I never thought trying to crack an alien language would be this complicated" hiro said to himself as he continued typing he was typing for about an hour until he saw something that caught his eye

"whoa hold on" Hiro said to him self He saw an image of four of the devices and one of them was the one that he has " Predator Killer" hiro said to himself he continued typing to find out more about the predator killer " Wait what?" Hiro said to himself as " different worlds " Hiro said He then realize that three others where sent to three different worlds

" Okay let's see if I can locate these different worlds" Hiro said to him self as he began typing

unknown regions a ship appeared over a jungle planet in side was one of the three creatures that was sent after the weapons that where stolen the creature began to scan to find any signal of the weapon

Ezra was asleep in the escape pod with the hatch closed he had encountered a few of the animals that where on the planet was lucky to avoid them seeing that they would only eat meat Ezra had the weapon next to him as he slept but that was disturbed when he head a beeping sound coming form the counsel in the escape pod ezra got up from where he and looked at the counsel and saw that there was a ship inbound

Ezra was hoping that it would have been a rebel ship that was able to locate his signal ezra got dressed and exited the pod with the weapon on his arm and a locator in his hand he looked around but couldn't see a ship anywhere even thought the locator said that the ship was behind " Okay this stupid thing must broken" ezra said but then he felt something in the force like a warning

Acting on instinct ezra activates the Nano suite only to be grabbed from the back and slammed on top of the escape pod ezra looked to see a creature standing at eleven feet tall with four clicking mandibles covering it's fanged mouth

the creature activated it's arm blade and brought it down Ezra moved out of the way before it hit the pod the creature looked at ezra who's suite had drawn it's blade

the creature looked at ezra and let out a roar that could be heard for miles the two charged each other and met with there blades colliding as the two faced off against each other in a fight that was there first but no there last.

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln and his family arrived back from the camp sight everyone was in there room Lincoln was siting on his bed wit the gauntlet/cast on his lap he had been think of who to show it to but he didn't know who his friend Clyde was out of town and Ronnie Ana was in the city so that left him with his family but he had a tough choice he knew that his sisters except for lily would tell there parents but he knew one sister that would keep it a secret Lisa

Lincoln jumped of his bed and but the weapon back on his left arm and activates it Lincoln looks at his arms " Oh man I cant wait to show Clyde when he gets back" Lincoln says to himself

he looks through with the thermal heat vision and see's that everyone has gathered in Loris room He didn't need to hear them through the door the mask was able to allow him to hear what they where saying " Okay guys while are vacation was literally short lived we can still relaxed by having Lincoln do are chores " Lori says " that's right Lincoln stills owes us after having us pamper so I believe that he should cater to are every whim" Lola said " Yeah but how do we do that Lincoln only said he'll cater to us when where on vacation" Luan said

"Oh I Know why don't we just clog the toilet and make it looks like Lincoln fault " Lana said " that's a great idea then well tell Lincoln that we won't tell mom and dad and he'll just have to do what we say" Lynn said what the sister didn't know is that Lincoln was recording the whole conversation through the mask and was downloading it to his phone he turn activates the active camo grabs his phone and slowly opens and closes the door with his phone in his hand and starts recording as Lana and Lori leaves the bathroom door open with a comic book and flush it down the toilet clogging it water soon starts coming out of it flooding it the two high five and the others come out of loris room with smiles on there faces

" Yes know Lincoln has do what we want if he doesn't want to get grounded " Lola said with a grin on her face the rest of the sister agree as well and then head back to there rooms waiting for Lincoln to fall into there trap well the tables have turned as Lincoln stops the recording and sends it to his mom both the audio recording and the video after he see's that both have been sent he carefully opens and closes his door and walks into a bright portal that sends him into another world

In Hiro's lab

hiro was finally able to crack the device and open a portal to another world to see what would come through or if it was the other predator killer " Okay let's just hope that who or what ever comes through is friendly" Hiro says as soon as he said that something came through another predator killer suit it looked at hiro and tilted it Head and looked around " um excuse me but where am I ?" the it asked Hiro

Hiro was taken back by what it had said " wait a minute you can talk ?" Hiro asked the figure " Lat time I checked I can where am I any way?" the figure asked hiro " your in San Fransokyo well in my lab that is in my school that is in san Fransokyo" hiro said to the figure " San Fransokyo? you mean San Francisco right" the figured said

Hiro was about to say something until he heard a phone ring " hold on one sec" the figure said to hiro and pulls out a phone " Hello?' Oh hey mom did you get the video and audio recording that I sent you ?" the figure asked " Oh you did great so what are you and dad going to do with my sisters ?" It asked again " oh you want me to deiced well tell them tomorrow " the figure " Okay cool oh I'm at the arcade so I won't be back till later " the figure said " Okay by mom " the figure hung up the phone and turned it's attention to hiro

" Okay you where about to say something" the figure said to hiro " Wait mom sisters are you a kid ?" Hiro asked then the nanotech suit started to retract and reveal an eleven year old kid with snow white hair and a chip front tooth wearing an orange polo blue jeans and sneakers

" does that answer your question?" the boy asked with a smirk and his arms crossed " Wait who are you ?" hiro asked the boy "I'm Lincoln, Lincoln loud " Lincoln introduced himself " Well I'm Hiro hamada and this is my lab " Hiro introduced himself to Lincoln

" nice to meet you hiro and sweet lab by the way sister Lisa would kill to get something like this " Lincoln said as he looked around

" Yea by the way you said something about you sisters what was that about?" hiro asked Before Lincoln could answer a small beeping sound could be heard " Hold on a second " hiro said as he went towards his computer that was on his desk

" yes I finally found it!" Hiro exclaimed " Uh found what ?" Lincoln asked hiro " Well when I first found my suit I brought here and was able to connect to my computer an found that there two more just like mine and yours was the first one I was able to locate and after I was able to figure out how to use a transporter that where used to be sent to different worlds I was able to open a portal and bring you here" hiro told Lincoln

" okay that is pretty cool but How come you haven't been able to locate the other ones ?" Lincoln asked hiro " One of them hasn't been activated yet and the other one is moving non stop" hiro said to Lincoln

" but if I calculate this correctly and I should be able to open a portal know" Hiro said a he pressed down on his keyboard opening a portal

Meanwhile

ezra was near the edge of a cliff he was panting he turned around to see the creature looking at him he saw that it's glowing green blood coming down from it's eye it drew it's arm blade and roared at ezra

ezra drew his blade and was about to fight the creature but a bright portal opened up behind him Ezra looked at the portal and then back at the creature " see ya" ezra said as he jumped through the portal

the creature ran towards the portal and be fore he could reach it the portal closed the creature lets out roar of anger seeing that it had lost one of the weapons that it was sent after it .

( let me know what you think)


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln and Hiro watch as they and another nanotech suit runs through portal but as the portal closes they hear a blood curdling roar that caused the two to look at each other but turned to attention back to the other suit the saw the suit retract it self back to reveal a teenage boy with tan skin bluish black hair blue dark blue eyes and two scars on his face that look like they had fated a bit

the boy looked up at Lincoln an Hiro who was looking back at him " Uh hi" the teenager said to Lincoln and hiro " Hey" the two said to him " thanks for saving me" the boy said to them " Oh I'm Ezra Bridger by the way " Ezra said to the two

" Hiro hamada and this is Lincoln loud" Hiro said as he gestured his hand to Lincoln " hi" Lincoln said to Ezra " Well thanks again for saving me " Ezra said to hiro and Lincoln

" Your welcome but what was that roaring we heard?" Lincoln asked ezra. Ezra looked at Lincoln and Hiro and saw that Lincoln had the same weapon and so did hiro " Let's just say that what ever we got this from" Ezra said as he pointed at the weapon "something very big and mean want them back " Ezra told the two who had worried looks on there faces

Meanwhile

another creature is running and jumping across warehouses in San Fransokyo Bay it was able to detect the signal of the weapons but lost it the creature was furious but then heard some thing below it was standing on the roof of a warehouse it looked down with it's to see a window that was open and saw men with machine guns moving crates

" come on Yama wants this stuff to be out of here by midnight!" a man yelled the Creature saw this as an opportunity to claim trophy's

in the wares house

Yama had walked in to see that some of the crates where still there " what's going on !" Yama asked as he walked up to some of his men " These crates where supposed to be out by midnight !?" Yama yelled at his men " Don't worry boss we just got a couple of crates and that's it" one of his men said

just then there was a sound of glass braking and the sound of gun fire " what's going on!?" Yama asked he and his men grabbed some guns and ran towards where the shooting was coming from with a couple of men went with them

" where is it!?" they heard some yell " I can't see it !" the shooting continued and scrams of pain we heard as well

the made it towards the shooting came from and what they saw horrified them there was blood every where men cut in half some with out heads some with holes in there chest where there heart should be

" what's going on here!" Yama demanded

He then heard the sound of sirens " just great the last thing I needed " Yama said Before he could say anything else a lod thud was heard he and his thugs turned around to see what it was

He saw a creature standing at eleven feet tall holding a severed head in it's hand to had for mandibles covering it's fanged mouth it let a roar that sent shivers down Yama and his thugs spines but in stead of trying to run Yama and his goons fired and the creature charged them Yama let out a yell as it came closer

One of them took a blade to the face another was torn in half the creatures shoulder gun fired three times killing three of the men the creature grabbed a man by the neck and ripped his throat out after killing all of the armed men that it saw the creature turned it's attention to Yama who was holding a pistol Yama fired the gun multiple times but the bullets didn't effect it Scared and with one bullet left Yama places the gun under his chin but before he could pull the trigger a spear is rammed through his face killing him instantly

Seeing the prey that it had killed the creature skins them and then hangs up on the celling by the feet and leaves the one without heads and holes in there chest on the ground then leaves leaving it's mark and a nightmare for the police but had left a shuriken behind it's haste but not be fore placing a tracker so the creature can follow it's signal

three hours later San Fransokyo PD was out side the warehouse ambulances and paramedics were exiting the warehouse with body bags on stretchers and news reporters

Two police officers the chief of police and a sergeant " what the hell do you mean this was a turf!?" the chief of police asked the sergeant " Look all I'm saying is that I told the reporters that this was a turf what did you want me to say some nut job came in killed everyone took there heads off skinned them hung them up and took off with nothing!" The sergeant told the chief of police

The chief of police took a deep " Alright look just get the Bodies to the lab and that weird star to SFIT know I want to close this thing before it gets out of hand and the government get's involved " the police chief says to sergeant

" got it chief" the police sergeant and the two went there separate ways unaware that the creature was watching them the whole time

Meanwhile

Luna loud was in her stringing her guitar her parents came and told everyone to go to bed and that Lincoln was spending the night at a friends house Luna thought it was weird since they never saw him leave the room to Luna it didn't she looked down to see her sister luan fast asleep Luna was about to go to bed until she heard a loud boom that jolted her and he sister

" what was that?" Luan asked " don't know dude but what ever it is it sounded like it came from Lincoln's room" Luna said to her

the two exit there room and look down the hallway to see a beam of light coming from Lincoln's room the two slowly started to walk towards " don't go in there" the two sister scream as Lucy was right behind them

" Lucy what gives dude how many time have we told you not to do that!?" Luan shouted quietly " Sigh I know but great grandma Harriet told me that what ever is in Lincolns room is looking for something that Lincoln has and will kill anyone to get it back" Lucy said to her older sisters sending chills down there spine

just then a blood curdling roar was heard the trio slowly approached the door and opened it and saw looked like a war zone the wall at the back of the room was completely blown from the outside in and everything was destroyed Lincolns bed set and mattress torn to pieces his dresser/ desk completely demolished

the trio slowly walked towards large hole that was made and saw the front of end of Vanzilla was smashed in Luna had a look " sigh I was right what ever Lincoln has someone or something is looking for it ant it is willing to kill to get it back" Lucy said

Luna had a look of worry on her face what ever it was that destroyed Lincolns room is going to be looking for him and she was scared of what it might do to him when it finds him

( Let me know what you think)


	5. Chapter 5

the loud sisters where standing out in the entrance of Lincoln's room or what was left the family had gathered to see Lincoln room completely destroyed

" Okay this is literally not going to end well when Lincoln gets back " Lori says to her sister who nod in agreement " you think if we just covered the huge hole in the wall with a tarp he won't notice?" Leni asks her sister

" your brother might not notice but we will" there mother's voice could be heard the ten sister turn around to see there parents in the night robs with there hands on there hips with angered looks on there faces

" Wait hold on dudes we can explain!" Luna said waving her arms in defense " Oh Really the perhaps you can explain this!" Rita loud said as she pulls out her phone and show them the video of the clogging the toilet on purpose and trying to blame it on Lincoln the loud sister mouths hung open see what Lincoln had recorded and sent to there parents

" Well were waiting?" Rita said to her children who didn't know what to say

" So you girls thought if you could clog the toilet and make it look like Lincoln did and tell him that you wouldn't tell us so that he could your chores because we weren't on vacation anymore would make things a lot better for you girls and not get in trouble well you have another thing coming!" Rita shouted at her children who flinched at that

" You girls are grounded for two months are the repairs to Lincolns room will becoming out of your allowances and babysitting money !" Rita said " But mommy-" Lola was cut off when Rita raised her hand

" I don't want to here any buts about it young lady your all grounded and you will be paying for the damages with your allowances and Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn your going to be paying for it out your allowances and your babysitting money " Rita said to her daughters " Yes mom" all sister except for lily said

" good know before you go to your rooms is there anything else we should know that you girls caused and blamed Lincoln for?" Lynn sr. asked his daughters and only one came up to confess

" I Do " Lucy said out of the bunch getting looks from her sisters " Okay Lucy lets hear what you have to say" Lynn Sr. asked his daughter " It was me who clogged the toilet with the princess pony book not Lincoln " Lucy said to her family earning a gasp from all of them

" But I though Lincoln was the one who clogged the toilet?" Leni asks in shock " sigh no I dropped in the toilet when he walked in the bathroom the night before when he had to use the restroom " Lucy stopped to take a breath

" He took the blame for me because he knew that I couldn't take the teasing and the only reason I read those is because I need a break from the darkness sometimes so I read those books to do so" Lucy said to her family

all of the sisters had sad regretful looks on there faces " Lincoln missed his convention and we made fun of him non stop as well" Leni said in a sad voice " Lucy we are very disappointed in you your grounded for an extra two weeks now all of you go to your rooms " Rita said to her daughters and did as they where told

When Lisa had gone into her room she had opened the closet " alright now it's time to see what exactly destroyed Lincolns room" Lisa said being the child genies that she is

she began to rewind the security footage from last night alright but unfortunately the cameras where to damage for to see any surveillance footage

" Dang it whatever destroyed Lincoln's room must have damaged my cameras" Lisa said to herself but then realized that her cameras are well hidden so how could have they gone offline

" Wait a minute not damage destroyed" Lisa said to herself she began to type on her computer system to se what she could fine on the cameras but she couldn't because all of the surveillance footage was erased

" Very well I shall try Luan's hopefully her camera haven't gone out " Lisa said as she exited her room and walked towards Lisa unaware that out side of her room the predator was watching her

" Luan" Luan" Luan" It said trying to mimic Lisa's voice with her mask

( Let me know what you think of this chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky cat café

Hiro, Lincoln, and ezra where eating some food that hiro's aunt had made for them " thanks again for the food Aunt Cass!" Hiro called out to his aunt " you're welcome!" hiro's aunt called back from the kitchen

the three continued where eating there food but where nervous and scarred about what ezra had told them about his fight with the predator the three named it that even though it was more like a hunter they though predator was cooler

Hiro was looking down at his food but he looked over to Lincoln and saw Lincoln looking at his phone he had a sad look on his face hiro nudge ezra with his elbow ezra looks at hiro. hiro gestures towards Lincoln ezra turns his head and see's the sadden look on Lincoln's face

" Hey is everything alright?" hiro asked the young white hair kid " huh?" was all that he said when asked him the question " I said are you alright you seem down about something" Hiro said to Lincoln who had that sad look again

" I guess you can say that" Lincoln said to the two " what do you mean by that?' Ezra asked Lincoln. Lincoln took a deep breath " Well you see I live with ten sisters-" what!?" Ezra and hiro said at the same time hearing that Lincoln had ten sisters

" You have ten sisters whoa!" Ezra said in amazement " Life for you must be pretty good right?" hiro said with a smile This caused Lincoln to look at the two " no it's not!" Lincoln shouted at them which surprised them " what do you mean ?" Hiro asked Lincoln

Lincoln took a deep breath " In my home which is know as the loud house in my neighborhood because of our huge family have ten sister five older and five younger the older sisters names are Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn then there are the younger sister Lucy the twins Lana and Lola, Lisa and then there's lily she the baby I'm the middle child " Lincoln told hiro and ezra " well that doesn't seem to bad at least you have some younger siblings who look up to you and older siblings who you can look up to " ezra said to Lincoln

" Yeah but the thing is they only look out for them selves every time I help them out or do something for them there always walking over me it's like what I do for them is never enough and sometimes it's me who looks out for my sister the older one Lori is always on her phone never paying attention Luan the fourth oldest is always pranking people and on April fools it's the worst because her pranks are beyond dangerous" Lincoln told the two

" Oh come on Lincoln I'm sure your sister pranks aren't all bad" hiro said to Lincoln with a small smile " Are you serious she placed and alligator in the bathtub when I was using it" Lincoln told hiro who's smile disappeared " okay know that is dangerous yah it is and everybody in my town are afraid of her they even told me that they had bought guns to defend themselves" Lincoln told hiro " Well why don't your parents do something to stop her?" ezra asked

" Are you kidding me they hid all the time when April fools they just let her do what ever she wants and to make things worse out of everyone that they discipline it's me because when ever I'm not around they either brake something they blame it one men never even give me a chance to defend my self and my parents just listen to them and ground me an one time when my sister lost her stupid base ball game she blamed me for being there even after she threatened me to go with a bat she blamed and called me bad luck so i spread the rumor around and said i was bad luck so i could get some me time"

Lincoln stopped to catch " but my stupid parents believed i was bad luck and kicked me out of the house made me sleep out side feed me through the doggy door sold everything i owned !" Lincoln shouted with tears starting to form in his eyes

" sometimes i wonder i was a mistake because it seems that what ever i do is never good enough i feel like i wish i was never born never had anyone not even my dumb parents and i even have a gun in my room in a box labeled breaking point " Lincoln said this surprised and shocked Hiro and ezra seeing some one younger them reach a point in there life where they should take there own

Hiro and ezra see Hiro's aunt Cass walk out and give Lincoln a hug " It's okay just let it out " Aunt Cass as patted lincoln on the back Hiro and ezra got up from there seats and hugged Lincoln as well as they hugged Lincoln

Outside hiro's friends where outside and had hurt looks in there face after hearing everything Lincoln had said

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	7. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa was in her room going over the footage that she was able to recover from Luan's cameras " finally know I will be able to see what exactly happened to my brother sibling units room" the child genius said as she began to upload the surveillance footage to her computer

" alright all I need to do is wait about half hour and look at what Luan's camera has caught and it leaves me just enough time to work on my interdimensional portal device once I get this baby working I will finally have roof of multiple dimensions" Lisa said as she began to work on her machine as she was working on the machine she didn't see lily enter the room

the youngest sibling of the loud family was crawling towards the Lisa but she stopped in front of the machine it was rounded but the top was covered with metal machinery making a visible on the other side of the room. Lily stopped sat there and just laughed and clapped her hands as she did the she heard a noise that caught her attention and soon a bright light came from inside the machine Lily Being lily not knowing any better crawls through the portal just as she crawls through Lisa see's her

"Lily! NO!" Lisa shouted but it was to later lily had already gone through

Lothal

Sabine Wren a Mandalorian Heir to clan Wren was walking around Capital City it was sometime ago since Ezra Bridger Sacrificed him self to protect his home and his friends She was upset that he had left because she wanted to tell him how she felt about him but she never got the chance But she stayed on Lothal to look after this home because He said that he was counting on her

So She stayed and helped rebuild Lothal and to protect to her it was an Average day on the planet until she hear a strange sound coming from and ally in front of her she turned to see a strange portal and a baby with a little bit of blonde hair just looking at there surroundings

" Hey little one what are you doing here by yourself ?" sabine asked as she slowly approached the baby. just as sabine approached the young child she could hear a voice from inside the portal " Lily!" A voice shouted just as sabine heard the voice she saw that the portal was slowly closing acting on instinct she grabbed the baby and jumped into the portal

Just as Sabine did the portal behind her closes

Lisa was about to ran through the portal to rescue Lily not want to be grounded and further she prepares to walk though the portal but that is when shes see's what appears to be a women in some kind of pink armor with Lilly in her arm run throw the portal and just as she exits the portal it closes behind her

The women kneels down to Lisa " here you go" the women hands to Lily she turns around and was about to run towards the portal but it closes " NO!" she shouts and then turns to Lisa " please tell me that you can get this open again !?" the girl asks Lisa as she sakes her " Um probably the only problem is that I only had enough power to open it once " Lisa said with a nervous smile

This caused the girl to groan in frustration taking off her helmet revealing her face she was about Lori's if not a little older with dark purple dyed hair and tan skin. She threw her helmet on the ground and slumped down on the floor with her arms rested on her knees

" Lisa what is going on here !?" the sound of the oldest sister Lori said stomping towards the young scientist room " uh oh" Lisa said the girl in pink armor got and pushed lily and the Lisa behind her ' no wait that's my older sibling unit " Lisa said to the girl

" your what ?" the girl asked.

just then door flew open to reveal Lori loud just as she did the girl drew her gun and amid it at Lori who stopped at the entrance at the door as the gun was aimed at her

meanwhile

Hiro, Lincoln, and Ezra where in hiro's lab he had his and the others gauntlets hooked up to a computer " so is there a reason as to why you have are suits and yours hooked up to this computer?" Lincoln asked Hiro

Hiro still typing on his computer " I'm trying to find out where these things came from and with what ezra said about some kind of creature after theses then we most defiantly need to see what other type of weapons they have to defend are selves with" hiro said to Lincoln

Lincoln said okay and turned to ezra to see him meditate

outside

the trio where unaware of what was watching them as it let out a growl and jumped from a tree branch to the roof of the SFIT

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	9. Chapter 9

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


End file.
